The majority of Americans are raised on a very high carbohydrate diet. They are addicted to white flour based, sweet, high carbohydrate snack foods, such as cookies, pastries, doughnuts, cakes, pies, chips, etc. having a high fat content. They also love high carbohydrate containing staples such as pizza, pasta, bread, rolls, bagels, muffins and the like. Such high carbohydrate, high calorie, high fat, low nutritional foods are readily available in our grocery stores and fast food restaurants, or baked in the home, contributing to overweight and obesity problems. Thus, it would be revolutionary in the baking industry to provide a baking flour that can be used to bake all of those highly desirable and popular commonly baked foods, such as referenced above, eliminating the presence of unhealthy carbohydrates, low in fat and calorie content, while maintaining an appetizing taste and desirable texture. For those consumers who are at risk pertaining to the consumption of gluten, the additional feature of providing a gluten free flour, in addition to the elimination of undesirable carbohydrates, would further distinguish a 0-net carbohydrate flour from those flours presently available.